


剩余价值

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 伪现背两个没有连接意义的片段强行凑在一起……微微微spank情节
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 15





	剩余价值

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现背  
> 两个没有连接意义的片段强行凑在一起……  
> 微微微spank情节

剩余价值

  
  
起因是某天做爱的时候崔韩率鬼使神差地拍了一下夫胜宽的屁股。  
  
力气不大，也不是有意为之，连“打”都算不上，好像只是重一点的抚摸。当然，如果提前想好要打的话，说好了，要spank的话，也不是不行，只是这一巴掌绝对会再谨慎一点，也不会落得那么偏——几乎触到腿根和臀部的连接处。  
  
崔韩率也解释不清自己为什么要这样，只是——他也很少能为自己的行为找到合理的解释。为什么要扮成史迪奇？为什么那么执着于毛线帽？为什么这样，为什么那样？为什么喜欢夫胜宽？在他脑子里喋喋不休的正是夫胜宽的声音，可那又不可能——因为他被操得只能发出模模糊糊断断续续喘息声的男朋友在那一巴掌之后突然紧缩起了身体，像是快要窒息一样急促地吸气。  
  
崔韩率把人从皱巴巴的床单里捞出来，夫胜宽乱成一团的红色头发下面是已经有点失焦的眼睛。崔韩率一只手搂着他的后腰，另一只手使劲沿着脊椎的凹陷摸下去，怎么了？因为还直直地站着，很昂扬的阴茎他有点不耐烦又冒进地问，你怎么了？  
  
他的东西被夫胜宽的手握住了，夫胜宽的手因为出了汗而又湿又滑，被扶着又一次塞入——不如说是滑入那个已经操开了的穴口的时候崔韩率想到涂多了润滑剂的飞机杯。无趣的振动让快感来得很缓慢，他独自一人躺在床上，大字型摊着手脚，阴茎朝着天花板直立着，被印着具有很强烈冲击感图案的飞机杯套着，因为时间太长太多的水性润滑剂甚至开始缓缓向外流。他躺着，脑子里是周五的月末测评，甚至在冷静地分析自己到时候要怎么做表情管理。  
  
可是——现在掌握他身体的不是无论如何也无法让崔韩率达到高潮的飞机杯，而是货真价实的夫胜宽的身体——崔韩率的呼吸又一次粗重起来，练习生时期对夫胜宽的性幻想早就已经成为了现实，这个认知使他粗鲁地掌握住夫胜宽的胯骨，在夫胜宽小声的惊叫中让自己又一次彻底埋进去。  
  
可以继续了吗？他勉强在夫胜宽耳边小声问他，可以继续了吗？第二遍用的明显是撒娇，或者说是恳求的声音。他当然不想得到一句不可以，这种问话显得虚伪，因而他一边问就一边小幅度地用头部摩擦着能顶到的最深的地方。  
  
胜宽不喜欢的话，我不拍了。他把头埋到夫胜宽汗水淋淋的肩窝里，伸出舌头去舔有些咸味的汗珠，一边含糊不清地说，对不起嘛，胜宽，痛吗？——一边说还要一边伸出手去，堂而皇之地揉刚刚自己打过的地方。痛痛飞走啦，他幼稚地，断断续续地说，啊，糟糕，又不知不觉用上小孩子的语气了，飞走啦，全部……可是一旦变成小孩子又不想回来了，肆无忌惮，在摄像机面前也能够用鼻子蹭胜宽的侧脸的时候。  
  
他感到在自己手里的软绵绵的臀肉近乎痉挛地缩紧，又不得不因为脱力而放松，重新填满他的指缝。夫胜宽的手指轻轻挠了挠他的后颈，崔韩率知道这是默许的表示。他抬起头亲夫胜宽的下巴，留恋地用鼻尖和上唇蹭他因为减肥和消肿而变得很明显的下颚线，好漂亮，他有点着迷了，好漂亮……  
  
韩率，在一种快感而带来的钝钝的耳鸣中他听见夫胜宽的声音，很小的，也许只是他的幻觉而已——韩率，呜……你能、你能再打、打我两下吗——好舒服啊……对不起……真的好舒服啊……

  
  
啊哥，回到后台的时候李灿筋疲力尽地抱怨，你怎么这样啊。  
  
崔韩率间隔了将近半分钟才意识到李灿在朝着自己说话，迷茫地转过头去。  
  
我吗？怎么了？  
  
莫名其妙就说什么喜欢胜宽哥的屁股……李灿很粗暴地扯开衬衫的扣子，把被汗浸透的衣服扔在沙发上，从衣架上扯下自己带来的干净的衣服，很难圆场哎！  
  
他仍旧迷茫地望着有点发火了的弟弟的背影，有人从背后碰了碰他的肩膀，是头发乱糟糟的权顺荣，好像没听见他们刚刚的对话，只是探头探脑张望着很用力拉上背包拉链的李灿。  
  
快点换衣服啦，哥哥对他说，不然要感冒……  
  
崔韩率的余光飘到了待机室的角落，他看见夫胜宽很仔细地对着镜子整理好了头发，和李硕珉说了些什么，然后走了出去。  
  
嗯嗯，权顺荣又开口的时候崔韩率才发现他也跟着自己看向了夫胜宽。哥哥用一种哄小孩的语气说，你看，宽尼都换好了，你是不是快点？  
  
走出去的时候夫胜宽在走廊里看手机，崔韩率很自然地走到他旁边站好，却被劈头盖脸问了一句，为什么？  
  
崔韩率问他，什么为什么？  
  
夫胜宽望了他一眼，突然扭头就走。  
  
崔韩率追上去，抓住夫胜宽的肩膀却又被甩开了，走廊的另一头隐隐浮现出李灿白衬衫的影子，他突然福至心灵，急切地说，因为喜欢胜宽！  
  
夫胜宽站住了，望着他的眼神里成分复杂，崔韩率真挚地直直对视回去。然而下一秒夫胜宽脸上露出一种难以忍受的神情来，他又问，为什么？  
  
为什么喜欢夫胜宽？  
  
花了很多时间，崔韩率才让夫胜宽理解，对于他来说世界上没有那么多为什么。当然不是说夫胜宽是什么特别冷酷的人，要求一举一动都遵循理性人原则，可在对待崔韩率这件事上，他又偏执得有些过分。  
  
我到底哪里好？有时候一天要解释这个问题三遍。有一天崔韩率突然明白过来，胜宽，你是不是觉得人一定要有什么优点才会被人喜欢？  
  
夫胜宽脸上浮现出那种熟悉的难以忍受来，你的意思是我没有优点？  
  
倒不是……崔韩率多少有点疲弱地解释道，胜宽当然有很多优点。长得可爱，唱歌很好，很关心其他成员。  
  
夫胜宽像是被滴了洗耳液的猫一样摇着头，竭力否认着说，不是，这一切硕珉哥都有。  
  
……所以，我不是因为这些优点才喜欢胜宽的。崔韩率不得不打断夫胜宽的话头，因为太急切甚至鼻子都有点酸，反应过来的时候眼角也有泪水了。不是的，都不是的，只是因为是胜宽……反过来说，如果没有这些，胜宽——如果没有这些，我们还能遇到的话，我也还是会喜欢胜宽的，没有为什么的，难道胜宽会问为什么自己是胜宽吗？就只是因为胜宽是胜宽，所以我才喜欢的……  
  
他说了很多，停下来才发现夫胜宽惊讶地看着他。  
  
不、也不要哭吧……夫胜宽微弱地咕哝着，伸手挑开挂在崔韩率脸上的泪水，也不用……  
  
可是我真的太喜欢胜宽了。崔韩率顺着自己的心意低下头去，没有为什么地把自己的脸颊靠在夫胜宽的手上，太喜欢了……  
  
他抽噎着闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿另外一边脸也被捧住了。夫胜宽小声地，像是自言自语一样地说，崔韩率，到底为什么你做什么都能让我这么……  
  
他顿了一顿，最后也没说出个什么来，崔韩率低着头，感受到一个有些凉意的吻落在他的额头。  
  
  
  



End file.
